Jeffrey, Jaden
'''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed '''is an upcoming movie made by Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531. Plot: Jeffrey's team and Jaden's team have reunited with Mystery Inc to witness the grand opening of the Coolsonian Criminology Museum. A place where showing the costumes of criminals they unmasked in the past, and life-size Heartless statues. But when a evil masked figure causes trouble and creates real monsters and The Chameleon brings back Heartless bosses, the heroes must find a way to beat them. At the same time, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo tries to solve the mystery on their own while Jeffrey becomes overprotective of Xion, causing tension with her. Trivia *The Heartless bosses that will appear in the movie will include Guard Armor, Parasite Cage, Trickmaster, Pot Centipede, Kurt Zisa, Volcanic Lord, Blizzard Lord, Prison Keeper, and Grim Reaper. *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Aqua, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Turbo, Discord and The Chameleon will guest star in this. *Jeffrey will develop a crush on Aqua during this Adventure. *A prologue will show how Aqua escaped the Realm of Darkness. *The 10,000 Volt Ghost painfully shocks Patch in this. *Jeffrey and Xion write a letter on the magic of friendship at the end. Scenes Prologue *(A light approaches Aqua.) *The light: At last! Chosen wielder of the Keyblade! The search is over! *Aqua: Huh? * Jeffrey falls in love *Jaden: "Kurt Zisa".... *smiles a bit* I wouldn't wanna face this bad boy, would you, Jeffrey? ........ Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: *blushes in surprise* *(Aqua is seen in the crowd of people) *Jeffrey: *still blushing and smiles* Wow... *Jaden: Jeffrey? Jeffrey?! Hello?!? *Jeffrey: Huh? What? *Jaden: *chuckles* Why's your face red, Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: *points to Aqua, who was approaching the team* *Aqua: Oh! *smiles* Hi. *Jeden: *smiles* Hello. I don't think we've seen you before. *Aqua: No. I don't think so. My name is Aqua. *Jeffrey: *thinks to himself and smiles widely* Aqua? What a beautiful name! *Jaden: *smiles* Nice to you, Aqua. I'm Jaden Yuki. *Jeffrey: *still blushing* I'm...Jeffrey. Jeffrey Dragonheart. *Aqua: *smiles* It's nice to meet you both too. Hey... I'm kinda... new here. *Jaden: Actually we all are. The place just opened! *laughs* *Aqua: *giggles* No. I mean... I'm kinda lost. You see, I just... got here recently and I don't know where to go now. *Jeffrey: Oh. Sorry to hear that. *Jaden: Well, if you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask. *smiles* That's what my friends and I are here for. *Aqua: *Smiles* Thank you. That's very kind of you. *Jeffrey: *smiles while blushing* Uh, anytime. *(Xion walks in) *Xion: Hey, daddy. Did you get a chance to see the Parasi- *sees Aqua* Oh! Is she a new friend, daddy? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. *to Aqua* Aqua, this is my daughter Xion. *Xion: *smiles and does a cute curtsy* *Aqua: *smiles* Aww! It's nice to meet you, Xion. I'm Aqua. *(Xion takes a good long look at Aqua and sees her as a possible mother.) *Xion: *smiles widely* You've gotta be the most beautiful lady I've ever seen. *Aqua: ...! *smiles* Aww. Thank you, Xion. You're so sweet. In fact... you remind me of someone I know. *(Aqua sees Xion as little Kairi.) *Xion: Really? *Aqua: *smiles* Yep. *thinks to herself* The light in this girls is as strong as Kairi's is. The Pterodactyl Ghost and Storm Rider *(The people scream as the Pterodactyl Ghost and Storm Rider fly around) *Aqua: *gasps* A Heartless!! *Jeffrey: Whoa! *Aqua: I knew I sensed something wrong going on!!! *Summons her Master's Keeper Keyblade* *Jeffrey: ...!! You're a Keyblade wielder?! *Aqua: *gasps* Wait! How do you know what it's called?! *Jeffrey: Here's the long story short. *summons his Kingdom Key D Keyblade* *Aqua: ....!!! You're a Keyblade wielder too, Jeffrey?!?!?! *Jeffrey: Yep! *Aqua: Let's stop this Heartless together!!!! *charges at the Storm Rider Heartless* *Jeffrey: *charges at the Storm Rider Heartless* Right behind you!! *Jaden: *activates his Duel Disk* *Alexis: *activates her Duel Disk too* *Pikachu: Pika! *Xion: I wanna help too, daddy! * Jeffrey and Xion's lesson *Princess Celestia: Sounds to me like an important lesson was learned. *Jeffrey: Yeah. *Princess Celestia: *smiles* Would you like to write a letter about it? *Xion: *nods* Yes. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Spike? Take a message. *Spike: *takes out a quill and paper* *Jeffrey: You go ahead and start, Xion. *Xion: Okay. "Dear, Princess Celestia...." *winks at Princess Celestia* *Princess Celestia: *smiles* *Xion: "I learned that being with your family is very important. Because they'll always be there for you. I also learned that even though i have the Keyblade, i can't face danger alone, because I'm a little kid. Which means i have a lot to learn." *Jeffrey: "And I've learned that it's important to keep the things and people you care about safe. But when you become overprotective, eventually it's gonna lead to a lot of trouble. But I know now that I can always rely on my friends to help protect my daughter, 'cause they love her as much as I do." * Xion: *hugs Jeffrey* * Jeffrey: *smiles and hugs Xion back* "Sincerely, Xion and Jeffrey." * Spike: *finishes writing* There. *sends it to Canterlot* * Xion: *smiles* Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Live-action/animated films